Big Hero 6
Big Hero 6 is a 2014 comedy superhero film based on Marvel Comics and is Disney's 54th animated cartoon films. Back Cover Summary With all the heart and humor audiences expect from Walt Disney Animation Studios, BIG HERO 6 is an action-packed comedy adventure that introduces Baymax, a lovable, personal companion robot, who forms a special bond with robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada. When a devastating turn of events catapults them into the midst of a dangerous plot unfolding in the streets of San Fransokyo, Hiro turns to Baymax and his diverse group of friends -- adrenaline junky Go Go Tomago, neatnik Wasabi, chemistry whiz Honey Lemon and fanboy Fred -- who transform into a band of unlikely heroes. Bring home Disney's BIG HERO 6, featuring comic-book-style action and hilarious, unforgettable characters -- it's fun for the whole family! Scene Selection Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-01h09m34s454.png|1. Hustle Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-13h25m35s418.png|2. Nerd School Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-13h42m46s152.png|3. Showcase Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-13h43m01s117.png|4. Tragedy Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-13h43m53s063.png|5. A New Friend Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-22h33m02s188.png|6. Being Helpful Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-22h35m10s602.png|7. Upgrade Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-22h36m38s507.png|8. The Chase Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-22h38m45s762.png|9. Fred's House Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-22h43m41s121.png|10. Training Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-23h59m26s803.png|11. Secret Lair Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-22h53m22s744.png|12. Big Reveal Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-22h55m54s985.png|13. Putting It All Together Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-22h59m35s208.png|14. Saving the Day! Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-23h06m15s628.png|15. The Portal Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-23h06m54s449.png|16. End Credits Special Features * FEAST Theatrical Short * The Origin Story of "Big Hero 6" - Hiro's Journey (Blu-ray Only) * Big Animator 6 * Deleted Scenes * Big Hero Secrets * "Big Hero 6" Theatrical Teaser (DVD Only) Gallery Auxdata sound.bdmv Jar Big Hero 6 Generics_Composite1.png Big Hero 6 Generics_Composite2.png Big Hero 6 Loading_Composite1.png Big Hero 6 USA_DVM_Composite1.png Big Hero 6 USA_ENG_Composite1.png Big Hero 6 USA_FRC_Composite1.png Big Hero 6 USA_LAS_Composite1.png Big Hero 6 USA_Shared_Composite1.png Meta DL Stream Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00001_1.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-29-03h02m35s587.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-00h38m55s449.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-29-13h05m52s463.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00004_1.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00005_1.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00135_1.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00136_1.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00137_1.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00139_002.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00140_002.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00141_002.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00143_002.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00144_002.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00145_002.png FBI_Anti-Piracy_Crime_Warning.png DMCA_Piracy_Crime_Warning_Extra_FOV.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00149_002.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00150_002.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-02h18m43s199.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-13h42m48s788.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-13h47m08s798.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-13h47m14s749.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-13h47m19s354.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-14h18m32s119.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00314_002.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00314_122.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00314_242.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00314_362.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00315_002.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00315_122.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00315_242.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00315_362.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-03-16h18m13s909.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-03-20h04m29s389.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-13h35m31s931.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-12h53m25s912.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-12h56m56s256.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-13h21m36s629.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-13h23m42s886.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-13h58m24s815.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-13h58m32s661.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-15h35m53s801.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-15h41m06s884.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-15h49m34s244.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-15h49m36s300.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-15h49m49s536.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-15h49m54s347.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-16h42m05s484.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-16h42m11s474.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-16h59m18s964.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-17h02m14s419.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-17h15m27s904.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-17h14m23s016.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-17h14m48s794.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-17h38m55s594.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-17h39m33s917.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-08-17h39m37s430.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray menu|Main Menu Walt Disney Pictures (2006) Text-less (Screensaver version) Walt Disney Pictures (2007) Short Version (2011 version) Disney Movies Anywhere Mobile App Trailer (February 2015)|Disney Movies Anywhere Disney Movie Rewards Promo (2011)|Disney Movie Rewards Big Hero 6 - Easter Eggs (All of them)|Big Hero 6 Easter Eggs Disney's Big Hero 6 Official US Teaser Trailer|Big Hero 6 sneek peak Feast 2014 - 3D Hand-Drawn Computer-Animated Romantic Comedy Short Film Official Disney's Feast - Special Look|Feast Special Preview Le Festin - Premières minutes|Feast Special Preview (Spanish) Inside Out Official Teaser Trailer 1 (2015) - Disney Pixar Movie HD Aladdin Diamond Edition Trailer (2015) - Disney Movie HD Tinker Bell and The Legend of the NeverBeast Trailer (Now Available version)|Tinker Bell and The Legend of the NeverBeast Trailer Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition - Disney and Marvel Together Trailer (Short Version)|Disney Infinity 2.0 Trailer Disney XD - Star Wars Rebels Promo Star Wars The Clone Wars -- The Lost Missions Trailer (Now on Disc version)|Star Wars: The Clone Wars - The Lost Missions Trailer Category:Blu-rays Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:DVDs with deleted scenes Category:DVDs with easter eggs